


Oneshot to celebrate Ortho's birthday, 1st year

by QAQ_Bara



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ_Bara/pseuds/QAQ_Bara
Summary: Story about how Idia findind birthday gift for his precious little brother
Kudos: 37





	Oneshot to celebrate Ortho's birthday, 1st year

“Mostro Lounge's Festive Secret dish, huh” Idia sighed, dragging step by step with resignation down the empty street leading to the famous Lounge of Octavinelle's leader. It was only a few days until Ortho's birthday, and he overheard Ortho talking to the prefect Yuu about how he wanted to taste the new Mostro Lounge secret dish. Now there was only hope that Azul will give him a soft price, like, discount for being in the same club with him? Though Idia knew how illusory it sounded.

Sky turned dark as Idia made his first step into Mostro Lounge, and heavy raindrops began to plop, and thunder start to scream.

"Luckily Ortho is in sleep mode." Idia thought.

But no one expected that this thunderstorm also damaged the entire electric line of Night Raven College.

.

"How about make a deal with me?" Azul smirked with a familiar businessman-like smile. Idia gulped and stammered.

“O-okay. What does Azul-shi want to e-e-exchange? " Normally Idia wouldn't feel much pressure on Azul, but only if there weren't the twins staring at him.

"Very simple. The Mostro Lounge Festive Secret dish's secret recipe," in Azul's hand was a gold contract and pen, brought in front of Idia, " in exchange for three days Idia-san came here to light up this place." Azul pointed to the ground, indicating the Mostro Lounge, currently dark due to a power outage.

“Th-three days?! I do not think this storm will last for three days or more, the next two days will be the game maintenance and updating event means it will take half a day to participate in the event early, not to mention the appointment to farm in the new map. Azul-shi is tricking me, right, but Ortho was very eager I have to add more function for Ortho next time, but for 3 days sitting in front of a bunch of people urgggggg I want to go back to my room..."

In the end, Idia still signed the contract.

.

Standing up and stretching, Azul folded the bill and made the final settlement of the day. Humming an anonymous piece of music, his mood these days can only be summed up by one word: Wonderful.

"Who would have expected Ignihyde's dorm leader could make Mostro Lounge's sales this month tenfold in just three days."

"The famous Idia Shroud would probably be even more profitable if he took the lampshade off his head." Azul shook his head, "Well, he's my boardgame 'friend', after all."

Change pajama, take off his glasses, tonight Azul has a really good sleep.

.

With a sigh, Idia moved up beside Ortho, who was currently blinking. With a small update to Ortho's data like this, Idia can do it himself. But the next time updating the taste simulation program for Ortho, maybe I will need Azul-shi's help again, thought Idia.

“Loading completed. ‘Festive Secret Dish’ file has been successfully loaded. ”

"Big brother!"

Before Ortho's eyes could curl and his smile blazed, Idia patted his brother's head, the corners of his lips curled.

"Happy birthday, Ortho."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ortho, wish you all the happiness in the world from now on UwU


End file.
